


The Victory of Samothrace

by SaintTachibana



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Belial is trash, Gen, but so am I, no wonder I like him so much, what I imagine the scenario would be if Belial wanted to squeeze himself into the crew, written in part for the Crosswinds: GBF Tarot Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintTachibana/pseuds/SaintTachibana
Summary: It was almost like clockwork that every year, at the very same date, the Grancypher and its crew would get involved in matters of the archangelic variety.





	The Victory of Samothrace

One year.

 

It was only one year ago that Sandalphon had taken his leave from the ship led by the Singularity; one year where he had spent acclimating himself to his role of managing the cycle of ether. A year of spending his days alone in the citadel of Canaan, where every fixture, every corner and room reminded him of Lucifer.

 

The cries of the girl in blu – Sandalphon mentally corrected himself as her name was apparently “Lyria” now, rang through his mind all of a sudden, jolting him from his reverie.

 

Prayers or the invocation of their names carried the wishes and messages of their believers to them. It was downright disruptive of their work though, and Sandalphon almost blew a knot in the ether when Lyria’s prayer for help echoed inside his head.

 

This would probably be the last time he would ever reveal his name to a mortal.

 

Nevertheless, it was his fault for revealing how prayers work. Because the Singularity had grown clingy towards him and said he would miss his coffee blends when Sandalphon mentioned that he had to return to Canaan.

 

Thus, he revealed to the three of them that he wasn’t far at all from them. That by entreating him to appear at their hour of dire need, he would reach them without fail (unless he was assassinated like his predecessor, but Sandalphon kept this to himself).

 

He had given great emphasis on the particular clause on what “dire needs” would constitute.

 

And yet, they had one-sided conversations almost every day. Sandalphon didn’t deign himself to reply to every daily report they had about their activities, which consisted mostly of where they were going and what sort of trouble they decided to head into.

 

This went on for a year, until the most recent one was Lyria’s terrified voice stuttering his name. It was a panicked prayer, an urgent cry for help.

 

As this was certainly irregular, and how he loathed irregularities, Sandalphon immediately manifested himself towards the general location of the Singularity (he was easier to locate because of the gravitating effects he had on the threads of fate, Lyria would no doubt be close nearby).

 

The moment the light had cleared away from his field of vision, his impassive face morphed into one of scorn when he found  the reason why he was summoned.

 

“ _ **Belial**_.”

 

* * *

 

The crew, by his initial assessment, seemed unharmed. Even the ship was undamaged.

 

That was good. Or it was bad. Sandalphon didn’t know what to make of the situation. The Archangel of All-Cunning reveled in deceit and hiding behind smokescreens.

 

The hard part is that he knew Belial would not be above in using “truths” and turning them to lies.

 

“What are you doing here, Belial?” Sandalphon’s hand alighted on the hilt of his inherited katana. “Though it is probably futile understanding what tall stories your wicked tongue would weave.”

 

Belial looked positively thrilled that the fledgling Supreme Primarch had appeared. He was just about to answer when Lyria had beat him to the punch. He was honestly disappointed, showing a frown at the interruption.

 

“B-Belial-san said he wanted to join our crew.”

 

Sandalphon’s head snapped towards Lyria at those words; the speed probably fast enough to give any mortal whiplash.

 

“What the fuck did he say?” He blurted out before he could stop himself. The obscene word that came out of his mouth was enough to tickle Belial pink, who judged it hilarious enough for him to merit a howl of laughter from him.

 

One year had given Sandalphon enough time to reflect on various things. One of those was the realization that without the power of the Supreme Primarch’s wings and his complete mastery over them, he wouldn’t be able to defeat Belial at all. Belial was on the same level as Lucifer was, and it was only through the power of the Supreme Primarch that Lucifer was untouchable from Belial.

 

Depreciating thoughts of his self-worth started creeping into his mind again, but Sandalphon shook them away. He was stronger now, he had to be.

 

He truly wanted to drive his sword through that smug bastard’s face, but it was going to be futile. Belial was as slippery as his silver tongue. Even with Lucifer’s inherited power, he failed to strike him down, unlike his companion who Sandalphon suspected was the culprit to Lucifer’s demise.

 

“Oh look at you.” Belial sighed, tipping Sandalphon’s chin up with his hand. Sandalphon was very alarmed at how he did not perceive the elder archangel closing the distance between them. And if he couldn’t even detect him, the mortals had no chance at all.

 

“Why are you worrying your pretty little… _head_ …over this?” Belial wasn’t surprised when Sandalphon slapped his hand away. “Surely if I willed it, I would’ve just sunk the Singularity and his ship down into the fiery depths of the lands below.”

 

“And yet, I didn’t.” Belial punctuated his point by licking his slightly ringing fingers struck by Sandalphon’s hand.

 

“I would no sooner offer the Singularity to the hands of Lucifer’s assassin.” Sandalphon’s eyes narrowed, paying close attention to Belial this time. The crew stayed on the sidelines, unable to come near them, almost as if there was some field keeping them away. “Did you come here to fight, fallen angel?”

 

“Oh, I came here alright, though fighting is not out of the question.” Belial sneered, and oh how he distanced himself, walking away with his sinful hips swaying languidly. "I'll come here a lot. Again and again. I'll fuck. I'll get fucked. It's all fun, Sandy. You should join. I'd really want to see whether it is true that you have stick up your lovely little ass."

 

“Save your cheap provocations.” Sandalphon gritted his teeth at this bastion of degeneracy, putting the blade back in. “You’ve been corrupted by the sins of men, by hedonism and by lust. Your words mean little to me.”

 

“If you put it like that.” Belial shrugged, nonplussed at the rebuke to his half-hearted advances. “Well, let’s get to the… _body_ of the matter. The Singularity approved of taking me into his crew, but the girl in blue disagreed and asked that they consult you in regards to this, and so…” He raised his arms outward, grinning with glee. “Here we are.”

 

“The Singularity…agreed?” Sandalphon’s ire shifted from Belial to the uneasy captain of the ship, who was already opening his palms in surrender.

 

"Why would you even want to associate with these mortals? What manner of gain would you benefit?"

 

"I am a creature of fun, Sandy." Belial shrugged. "And for the year that I've been stalk- for the year that I've followed them around, they do _certainly_ know how to have fun."

 

Belial slipped a wink at the Captain, who immediately shuddered. "Plus, _danchou-chan_ looks too beautiful for a mortal. I wouldn't mind doing fun stuff with them."

 

Sandalphon glared at Belial, and then marched straight towards the Captain, collecting him by the scruff of his armor, and dragged him to an isolated corner of the deck.

 

After giving him an eye of scrutiny, Sandalphon’s gaze got even narrower.

 

“You don’t seem enchanted or befuddled, Singularity. Dare I ask what manner of insanity possessed you, what little iota of common sense left you to even consider agreeing with giving this deviant a roof on his head, and specifically under your crew’s name?”

 

“What? What do you mean ‘ _keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer?_ ’ Which feeble-minded mortal came up with such an idiotic adage?”

 

“Well, yes. The Primarchs and I have been keeping an eye out for the other transgressor, but to little success. And while I do not even believe your story with the entity you called Metatron…”

 

“I do agree the whole thing is mighty suspect. But having that aberrant of nature around you will be like putting a beacon on you for his companions.”

 

“…I admit you have a point. Being the Singularity already does that for you. Still…we have so many questions that lack answers. It is pretty dangerous having him around you.”

 

Gran raised an eyebrow at that.

 

“I know Lucifer trusted you and your powers, but I am…I am not him. I still have ways to go.”

 

There was a sigh and a point raised at that.

 

“He’s a danger to his surroundings regardless where he goes…. I can see where you are going with this. We can at least control the scope of his influence and keep an eye out.”

 

…

 

“I will alert the Four Primarchs about our discussion and the situation. Aside from that, I will have need of my residence in this ship once more. At the very least, I will not leave you and your crew to your own devices. This is my compromise if we are to keep this beast nearby.”

 

He presented three brown-colored feathers to the young captain, who immediately recognized them for what they are. "Have the girl and the lizard keep them to their person at all times. You three will be most prone if things turn down south."

 

“For now he – “ Sandalphon’s gaze towards Belial happily throwing Vyrn up in the air, much to the smaller dragon’s indignation. A growl emanated from his throat before he could stop himself. The Captain tugged at his sleeve and pointed him towards the kitchens. Sandalphon grimaced and sighed.

 

“Sigh. Yes, perhaps I am in need of coffee. A whole lot of it.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Belial has joined your party!
> 
> A lot of people would probably hate it if that happened lol. I want him in my party though.


End file.
